Tsukune's Love Mizore
by assassinofthegods
Summary: what if Mizore was human just like Tsukune and met before they even went to yokai academy together. And i appoligize for chap. Ones mistakes but i promise it gets better after chap. One
1. In the begining

Editor's note: i do not own any of the charecters of rosario+vampire.  
This is my first fanfic so it may or may not be good i hope that u can consider it but that's your oppinion but just saying that i'd appritiate it if you would like it if u wrote saying weather i messed up on any words, oh and feel free to subscribe.

In The Begining

Although tsukune had a record of being the most stupidest person when it came to makeing up his mind about something because of his indesiscivness, most would agree that he had made a right choice but in the end he learned that he had made the most horrific descition of his life but was to late to fix was it?

* * *

Tsukune was on his way to his last day of school in a hurry because he only had five minutes to be there and "accidentally" slept in the headmaster of his school had mentioned to him about a month ago that he could give the speech of honor since he never got to do much in the events of the year he was awarded to be able to say a speech. so as he frantically spead down the narrow roads on a bicycle he had no time to pay attention but focus on getting to scool, where as he should have been.

BAM CRASH as he as he lye there not even struggling to get up he realized he had been lying on something as soft as the feel of a perfect kiss, as he sat up he had a confused look on his face.

"hm?what am I la-"

His sentence had been cut short as he realized he had hit a girl. A gorgeous girl at the fact she had long purple hair with a lollipop in her mouth but now seemed to be shattered all over the ground in front of her. just as she got to her feet all he heard was some what of a faint whisper "thank you" then she took off again in a sprint and all he was left with was a image of her long purple hair, black tanktop with a long sleeve white sweatshirt but with blacksleeves, a skirt that was brown but with a checkered dessign, two of the same colored but different shaded knee socks, sneackers that were entirely white but the rubber part was black,and a shaddered piece of a mint flavor lollipop wich was lying there in front of him.

* * *

Later that day

Tsukune was still in a little shock from what had happened earlier that morning but managed to make it through the day although tsukune had made it through the day he for some reason couldn't get her out of his mind, and the worst part the day wasn't over yet he still had to see his report to see if he had gotten into the highschool he wanted to get into.

When tsukune had reached his house he began to go all out in a sprint into his average home and demoliting the envelop and was starstruck and couldn't move then out came a riproaring yell, as he saw his mom storm out into the living room where he was he handed his mom the report in silence and sadness as his mom read over the report she out of no were dropped the paper and began to look at tsukune in such desgust that shouldn't even be thought of but lucky for tsukune just as his mom began to open his mouth his dad literally skipped through the front door singing a happy tune for a moment tsukune and his mom thought his dad had gone insane when his dad began to skip into the living room and said in a joyast voice "i've got amazing news".

* * *

As tsukune's dad sat there in happy mood humming happy tunes the other two sat there in dead silence looking confused as they glanced back and forth at each other.

Finally tsukune got tired of the awkrawrd silence (besides his dad's humming) and asked in a polite voice "sooo whats the "amazing" news" then his dad just happily said 'your going to highschool".

End of chapter one

* * *

Editors note: sorry you didn't get to read much about mizore and sorry that it's taking so long to get to the actual school part but i just wanted to show how he got into the school and don't worry that's the next chapter hoped u liked it so far though thanks for reading and subscribe.


	2. The confession

Editors note: for those of you who keep on reading i thank you for your patience and i do not own any of the charecters and other stuff.

* * *

Tsukune was walkiing in silence contemplating wether he should have gotten off the bus but it was probably already to late to turn around and head back because literally as he had gotten off the bus that took him here he had turned around and and realized the bus was already speeding away then he just satthe trying to recap how this had happened.

Tsukune was just sitting there with his mouth wide open at what his dad had just said his momwas now on her feet along with her dad rejoycing but tsukune was the only one to be thinking "how did this happen it had to be some sort of mistake or somt-"his mom cut off his train of thought as she pretty much chucked a luggage at him with excitement.

"get up tsukune and start packing it shas a bus sceduale on the back of the information fill-out sheet"his mom said with a grin and one hand at her hips

"it also says that the bus will be leavng early inthe morning tomorrow in fact it's the only bus for quite some time so we got to get ready right this second"as she took her hand and began to shoe him like a dog torwards his room

End of flashback

* * *

By now tsukune was about done contemplating to himself when he had heard a strange noise but it seemed close and somewhat familiar then it hit him " a bike bell" at that same moment he also could here a girls voice say"out of the way please" but it didn't last long before she was literaly infront of him but luckily he had just enough time to reacte and move just in time and that was the last thing he saw except a small glimpse of her long pink hair and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

that entire day he spent moping around because he knew he'd be an out-cast just like he was his entire life because even in his other schools he didn't have many friends all he had was pretty much his cousin kyouko but all she did was tease him and call him tsuki wich after a while he got used to and just excepted it but at that moment as he was moping and walking (obviously not paying attention to where he was going) do to the crowd of the first year students gathering for the orientation he was pushed by someone and he began to feel himself fall but when he hit the ground it didn't feel like ground at all it actually felt to soft and lucious to have been the ground in fact he instantly got up to see a starstruck blushing girl and instantlly recognized her but for some reason his instincts took over before he could ask her if she knew him and he ended up actualy apoligizing

"uh...ah...im so sorry please forgive me"

as her blush began to fade she began speaking but in a very faint whisper for some reason that tskune never could understand

"oh don't mention it hmmm"? "you seem familiar have i seen you somewhere"

as she began trying to remember tsukune answered in an instant motion not even thinking obviouly

"uhm...yes, you don't remember"

and she said in somewhat of a question tone

"what no"

"i...uh sort of...uh hit you"

tsukune sat there expecting a slap but to his fastanation nothing happened what he was trying to figure out is why (obviously thinking to himself)

"huh? your not going to hit me"

"WHAT" "of course not y would i hurt you I mean people mess up so don't how about we just forgive and forget"

"h-huh...o-ok"

"so uh...I was wondering uhm... d-do you have any friends because I was wondering if you'd like to be my friend beacause you see im not exactally the best person at getting friends so i was wondering if that's ok with you...b-but don't get me wrong you don't have to if you don't want to"

as she sat there with an akward look on her face she said "i'd like that"

tsukune seemed to notice that when she said that she said it in a little bit higher voice than usual but that thought drew away quickly as he sat down next to her.

* * *

"Mizore"

"h-huh"

"my name is Mizore." "Mizore Shirayuki"

"oh uh yeah i should probably say my name" tukune said with a quick reaction

"tsukune, tsukune Aono"

"you know tsukune I find it hard to believe that you don't have any friends"

"REALLY"

"cause y'know your pretty cute in some sort of geeky way i guess" she said as she began to nod

tsukune just began blushing and began to think "is that an insault or a compliment"

"man you sure are gulable you know"

"wait what" tsukune began to say in a confused voice

"I was just joking with you, you know"

"h-huh w-wait really"

a smile and a bit of blush begun to come apon her cheacks

"yes, but don't worry I wasn't kidding about you being somewhat cute"

"oh I uh...thank you"

"you know your p-" tsukune was cut off by the teacher on the micro-phone up on the stage but tsukune didn't hear much on account of his lousy listening skills but he did hear one thing for sure.

"hello I'll be most the home room teacher for most of you and as you know this is a school for monsters"

as soon as tsukune heard that he shot right out of where he was seated plus he had a worried look as if he were saying in his head oh crap I'm screwed

Mizore seemed to notice that because she began to whisper to him (even though she whispers half of what she says)

"what's wrong tsukune you seem worried"

as he began to sit back down he also began whispering to Mizore in a worried I'm freakin out here tone.

"didn't you here what she said, th-that this school is a school for monsters"

"well, yeah didn't you know"

without a word Tsukune shot up imediatly and sprinted away and for a while Mizore was a little worried so she began to run around campus trying to find the whereabouts of Tsukune but couldn't find him anywhere until finally she was running past the graveyard witch had a path that lead to the bus stop and caught a glimpse of Tsukune just standing there holding the bus form in his hand and instantly knew what he was doing and turned around and began sprinting at him with all of her speed but began to notice the bus coming through the tunnel and knew she didn't have much time left so with all of her remaining energy she lept at him knocking him over and with widened eye's he began saying

"MIZORE, what are you doing he-"

cutting him off she began to press her lips against his and as she began to notice she was kissing him she noticed that the force of her rushing into kissing him her tongue was forced into his mouth

* * *

they sat there for a few moments making out when they had to stop for a few moments for a breather Tsukune began to say in a quiet tone

"why'd you stop me?"

Mizore replied in her usual quiet voice "because I'm also human"

* * *

Editors Note: hey hey hey hey peeps thanks for reading chap. 2 I appreciate those of you who keep reading my stuff but anywho please review and tell comment on meh stuff telling me how I did or not and if I need any spelling checks but for now in the words of Tobuscus "PEACE OFF"


	3. Trueness

Editors Note: ok sorry peeps since i havn't been updating any new chapters but ill try what i can to add on so here goes nothing. And i own nothing as of rosario+vampire stuff.

* * *

Tsukune was sitting in awe trying to gather what had just happened plus trying to figure out how Mizore new he was human and taking in the fact that she had been human too, then Tsukune began talking in a light whisper.

"uh...Mizore"

"yes",replied Mizore in a orderly fashion.

"uhm...so how'd you know I was human"

"oh that was easy, by the way you've been acting"

Tsukune recalled his wimpieness so he just accepted the insault

"b-but then wh-" Tsukune was cut short with a pointer finger just a few inches away from his face

"now I take it you'd like me to tell you why I kissed you"

a little bit of blush came upon Tsukune's face then he complied after a few moments of embarrassment.

"I kissed you for two reasons, one to stop you from trying to leave, two because for a long time in my life no ones been my friend everyone's always made fun of me making me feel like an outcast until, i-i m-met you"

* * *

**A/N: ok sooooooo sorry for not updating for like a loooooooooooooooooooong time but here you guys go and I know it's not that long but I really wanted to get this updated and going...oh and I'm uuuhh kinda runnin outa idea's for stuff sooooo if you guys have an idea what should happen next private message me and ill get back to yah as soon as I can. And hope you guys enjoyed. Don't die eat a cupcake circus afro and shove a potatoe up your ear. assassinofthegods OUT.**

Tsukune then began to feel his cheacks burn with embarrassment once again but this time with a little sincerity added on

a few moments went by Tsukune and Mizore were sitting there in silence until Mizore overheard Tukune mudder something

"n-n-never...n-never a-again" then Tsukune quickly grabbed Mizore without hesitation and pressed his warm lips against her cool but luscious like lips and began kissing her with more passion than the last one

* * *

after a while of intense kissing Tsukune and Mizore had decided that it was getting late and began walking back to the school dorms

"so...does this mean we're dating"

"uuuuuh I-I suppose so"

"but Tsukune...I have to tell you something before we begin being a couple"

"hm?, what might that be"

"...remember that day we first met when I ran into you"

"...yeah why...?"

"well...I uh, I'm human to"

the instant Tsukune heard this he was overjoyed to hear he wasn't the only human being at the school but at the same time he felt a little bad that she was here all alone stuck being placed as an outcast

"soooo what do you think" Mizore asked with a tilted head and that kind of face that gives you some curiosity to it

"w-well I for one don't mind or at least don't feel like I mind but either way...I-I'm still yo-your Boyf-friend" Tsukune said with a kind of flushed face but tried his best to make it sound sincere

"o-o-ooooooh, TSUKUNE Mizore said with multiple feelings like Love, Joy, Sadness etc. etc.

"I'm glad that you care, I'm glad that we can spend time together, I'm glad we have soooo much in common"

"Me to Mizore, I also really care for you...I-I-I th-think that I-I might even L-L-Love Y-You..." Tsukune was now holding Mizore as close and tight as he could and Mizore didn't fight,didn't care because she Loved him just as much and now the two could be together


End file.
